


« It’s been a long day. » | Sebastian’s Channel.

by Biscuit



Series: # Klaine is real [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Famous Kurt, M/M, YouTube!blaine, Youtube!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuit/pseuds/Biscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian posts a video to define his relationship with Kurt. They are friends. Nothing else. Got it. Because Sebastian is quite mad. FRIENDS !</p>
            </blockquote>





	« It’s been a long day. » | Sebastian’s Channel.

« It’s been a long day. » | Sebastian’s Channel.

“I really can’t stand it anymore. I want you to be mine.”  
“I’m yours, Blaine. You know it.”  
“And they now know you have a boyfriend.”  
“I know Blaine.”  
“We’ve been dating for two and half years, Kurt.”  
“I know, Blaine.”  
“I love you so much, Kurt. You know that right?”  
“Blaine… Stop crying, please. I love you. And it doesn’t matter what they think. We know the truth--”  
“Kurt! I’ve seen all the comments. It is just people asking if the two of you are in a relationship. And you are not in a relationship with him, neither are you in one with any of your co-stars. I almost reply to their stupid comments. I was going to do it, and then you called me.”  
“What were you going to reply, Blaine?” Kurt said it with a smile. Blaine was tired. They haven’t seen each other in two months, and they were both tired to only rely on technologies.  
“I was going to reply that you are not in a relationship with Sebastian. That ‘Kurtbastian’ is not real, because you are in love with me, and I am in love with you and that we were happy.”  
“Oh, Blaine, how I love you…”

“Kurt, you’re on in two minutes.”

“Blaine, I have to go.”  
“I’ve heard.”  
“Blaine, please, listen to me and trust me when I say that I love you and that you’re the only one for me.”  
“I trust you, Kurt.”  
“I love you, B.”  
“Will you call me later?”  
“Of course.”

[-]

“Trouble in paradise?”  
“Shut up, Sebastian.”  
“Do you need a hug?”  
“I need Kurt. And you know it.”

Sebastian looked at his friend, his very best friend, with tears on his face. He knew how much Blaine missed Kurt. And he also knew how much Kurt missed Blaine. But they both were extremely busy. And he couldn’t plan an impromptu get-away for them.

“What can I do for you Blainey?”  
“Tell all your fangirls, that Kurt is mine. And then make him come here and just leave the place for a week.”  
“Okay, will do.” Sebastian said with a smile.

[-]

Sebastian > How much of your private life is private?  
Kurt > ?  
Kurt > All of it!  
Sebastian > You did say you have a boyfriend. On Ellen. So…  
Kurt > … I messed up. You know it.   
Sebastian > Sending you a video, it’s a short one. I’ll post it if you agree. Love you buddy.   
Kurt > I miss you too Seb ☺  
Sebastian > Can I show the last text to Blaine?  
Kurt > No. Just tell him I love him. And tell him I miss him. And tell him we’ll see each other in three weeks.   
Sebastian > He replied: Love him too. Miss him too. Three weeks equal twenty-one days. It’s a lot, Sebastian.  
Sebastian > Watch the video and tell me if I can post it. Do it, like, right now.  
Kurt > Watching it. NOW.

[-]

 

(Sebastian is looking right at the camera. Not his usual style.)  
“So, guys. We have kind of a situation here. I am super friend with Kurt Hummel (few pictures of the two appear). And you guys seem to believe the two of us are in a super erotic and full of love relationship.  
Spoiler alert: we are not. Never have been. Never will be.   
For a few reasons that I won’t explain to you. But mainly because I know Kurt’s boyfriend. We’re friends, and I can say that I’ve know his boyfriend before I’ve met Kurt.   
And the situation is that the boyfriend is super sad because you guys can’t seem to understand what I say when I nicely say “Kurt and I are not in a relationship”.   
I know Kurt told a few weeks ago he had a boyfriend.   
(clip of Kurt during his Ellen interview: “My boyfriend loooooooves this show, but I’ve never had the chance to watch it.” “Boyfriend?” “Yeah” Kurt said with a deep blush)  
It’s not me.   
So, guys could you please chill, and be nice. If not nice to me, nice to my friends?  
I know you all can do it.  
See you for the proper video, in two days. It’ll be a video with Blaine, we’ll be making crêpes.”

[-]

Kurt > Does Blaine know?  
Sebastian > Nope. I wanted it to be a surprise.   
Kurt > He’ll hate you, you know that?  
Sebastian > Yep.   
Sebastian > Kurt, I can leave the place for a whole weekend, if you’ve ever had time to come.

[-]

“Sebastian?” Blaine said while entering in the kitchen. “Could you delete your last video, please?”  
“Kurt said I could.”

Blaine laughed happily. 

[-]

Blaine > So.  
Kurt > ?  
Blaine > You’re watching Seb’s video before he put them on the Internet.  
Kurt > I am. And I am also on my way to the airport. I’ll be at your place in less than eight hours. And Sebastian did promise to leave for three days.  
Blaine > For real ?  
Kurt > I pretend to have a family emergency :D  
Kurt > Boarding now. See you, Love.


End file.
